Tears That Wont Come
by Yume Myonaka
Summary: Ok, i Screwed up. I've changed the plot PLEEZ READ! inuyasha mix in. their in fuedal japan! with me!
1. A life not yet broken

I don't own YYH ~Yume  
  
Tears That Won't Come  
  
Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
He's all alone now.  
  
He thinks no one cares, but that's not true. They care.  
  
~A Life Not Yet Broken  
  
"Mama!" came a young girl's voice. With short, brown hair, she ran to her mother's wide open arms, hugging with all of her little strength, a smile with her front two teeth missing.  
  
"Keiko-chan! Come on!" came a voice from behind the girl. She turned around, and looked into the brown/gray eyes of Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
He ran a hand through his wild black hair, small finger getting tangled. He was five, or six.  
  
He ran up to her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him down the sidewalk. Then, the picture became fuzzy. They were suddenly running out in front of a street, a fast car-  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted, leaning up out of her, sheets falling down off her shoulders.  
  
"Damn. He even haunts my dreams." Keiko whispered, hearing the footsteps of her mother, coming to her side.  
  
"Keiko..is everything ok?" he mother asked, looking at her with the same worried expression she wore every day, when she watched Keiko refuse her breakfast, slip in grades, and fall asleep earlier and wake up later every day.  
  
"I'm fine, mama." Keiko said, laying back down.  
  
"Good." Her mother said, backing out of the doorway.  
  
"Mama?" Keiko said, right before her door closed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I miss him."  
  
"I do too." her mother closed the door with a click, as Keiko fell asleep, tears silently pouring down her face.  
  
~!~  
  
Yusuke had been gone for five weeks now. A separate mission, Koenma had called it. But he didn't understand. He hadn't been able to reach Koenma, Yusuke, or Botan, for five weeks now.  
  
"Kurama, worrying over it will not help." Came a voice from behind the red haired boy.  
  
Kurama turned around, and gave a forced smile.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Kurama said, turning back to watch the river float by, lazy as ever.  
  
"Did give me your fake smiles. You're worried. I can see it." Hiei said, sitting down at the edge of the river, letting out a huge sigh of air.  
  
"Not uh." Kurama said, even though he knew Hiei could. He just didn't want anyone to see his inner troubles, inner fears. But that was exactly what Hiei did.  
  
Hiei was aware of whatever made Kurama fear, or excited. And it bugged the hell out of Kurama at times.  
  
"I don't think he's coming back." Hiei said, solemnly. He never took his red eyes off the rushing water, allowing the song of the water to take him over.  
  
"What about Botan? And Koenma? Don't you think they'll be back?" Kurama glared, not believing how much of a pessimist Hiei was.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hiei stood up, the katana at his side glinting in the dying sun.  
  
"Well someone had to be optimistic around here, eh?" Kurama said.  
  
"And that's you, I suppose?" Hiei asked, eyeing Kurama carefully.  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
~!~  
  
"Shizuru! Where are you?" Kazuma Kuwabara screamed, looking in every nook and cranny of the house for his sister.  
  
"Lil' bro, you need to chill out." Shizuru said, coming through the front door, a cigarette stuck firmly between her lips.  
  
"Nani? Where were you?" Kuwabara asked, rushing to her side.  
  
"Where do you think?" she growled, walking to her room.  
  
Kuwabara stopped mid sentence, and glared after her sister.  
  
"Do you really think Urameshi is coming back?" he shouted, every doubt becoming a hollow void in his stomach.  
  
Shizuru said nothing, only slammed her door to her room.  
  
Kuwabara sat down at the kitchen table, and placed his in his face in his hands.  
  
"Where are you, Urameshi.?" he mumbled into his hands.  
  
~!~!~ Moi's note: OKAY. What now should I stop and forget about it? ARENT YOU PEEPS CURIOS WHERE URAMESHI IS???? I don't really have any ideas for this.but I'll come up with something. My friend is really mad at me right now so I'll use that as inspiration.am I good or what? Yeah I'm weird I know o_O ~yume Hironode myonaka 


	2. a realization!

Moi's note: REALLY Really SORRY BOUT POSTING THIS ON Inuyasha, and I think I've fixed it, but I'm not too sure. BUT THEN IT HIT MOI..IT'LL BE A X- OVER! Yes for the dim witted, that's a cross over WHERE I PUT YYH AND INU GANG TO-GET-HER~~! Be happy Inu and YYH fans bcuz this will be AWSOME I think. ~yume 'wit cannot gain you everything. Just most things.' -moi  
  
Tears That Won't Come  
  
A Realization  
  
Botan sat on the edge of the stones, thinking.pondering.where exactly where they?  
  
She remembered how Koenma had told her and Yusuke that they needed to investigate some strange demonic activities at a old shrine. but at the time Koenma hadn't looked like he wanted to solve anything. He had had a greedy look.  
  
Well, as greedy as a two year old could manage.  
  
When the arrived at the residence/shrine, the found a girl laying on her front step to the house, crying. Yusuke had called out to her, and she had taken off.  
  
And they chased the black-haired girl, wanting to ask her questions. She had run into a well...they had followed.  
  
And that had been where things had gotten screwy. For many days now, they had been wandering, in a primitive Japan.  
  
But the first day where the real story begins.  
  
Realization  
  
"Wait!" Botan screamed after the girl, panting. 'She sure can run fast!' Botan thought to herself.  
  
Yusuke passed her, and raised his index finger.  
  
"No!" a teenage Koenma shouted, grabbing Yusuke's hand, and wrenching it down. "She has it!"  
  
"Has what?" Yusuke shouted back, stopping to do so.  
  
They continued to shout, and Botan could only run. She ran past them, her breath coming in shorter gasps each time.  
  
"Where' she going?" Koenma asked, scratching his head, as Yusuke drew a breath to yell.  
  
"To follow her!" Yusuke shouted, but still stood in his one spot. "Well?" Yusuke finally asked.  
  
"Why are asking me?" Koenma asked, switching to his child form. "You're bigger."  
  
"What the hell! You're older!" Yusuke shouted crouching down.  
  
~!~  
  
Botan finally got the volition to call out to the girl.  
  
"Wait! I don't mean to hurt you!" Botan shouted, her blue hair plastered to her forehead with sweat.  
  
"Sango!" the black haired girl cried, stumbling. She fell to the ground on one knee, grasping at her lungs.  
  
"Thank you! I mean no harm!" Botan shouted, but leapt back as something whizzed past her hair. It looked like a huge, swiveling.boomerang.  
  
"Get away from her!" a woman in a tight black suit appeared, leaning over the black girl. "Kagome, are you alright?" she pressed a hand to the girl's forehead. "Damn.she black out."  
  
"Who are you?" Botan asked, taking two careful steps closer.  
  
"Who are you??" The girl, Sango, shouted, and caught her huge boomerang on the rebound, swiveling it around her back.  
  
"I'm Botan. Now.you?" Botan walked closer.  
  
"Sango." She put two fingers to her mouth, and let out a shrill whistle.  
  
A small cat appeared. It had two tails, and large, round eyes.  
  
"Kirara, go get Inuyasha." Sango instructed the cat, and it took off into the deep forest.  
  
"What are you?" Sango asked, pulling a kimono over her head.  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh." Botan patted her blue hair, remembering that people didn't normally have blue hair.. "I'm like you. Theres no need to hurt me."  
  
"I'll think it over once Kagome's safe."  
  
A flash of red appeared, and a tall, young man appeared.  
  
"He's fast." Botan noted mentally.  
  
"Huh? Kagome!" he bent down over the schoolgirl, and two white dog-like ears became visable through his wall of white hair.  
  
"A demon." Botan mumbled.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Inuyasha's heart leapt inside of his chest. Kagome had worn her self out, he could sense her exhaustion.. And her tenseness.  
  
"Who did this to her?" he asked, placing a hand to Kagome's cheek, feeling the warmth radiate off of it.  
  
"Her." Sango pointed to the blue haired girl who he had smelled when he first came. she smelled off the pizza shops and pollution.  
  
Botan backed up a few inched. A demon.a demon. is resounded in her head, a dull pounding. 'WHERES YUSUKE?' her thoughts shouted to her.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha flexed his clawed hand, and rushed at the terrified Botan.  
  
~moi's note OH A CLIFFY DON'T YOU JUST HATE MOI? Well maybe not hate. Let the Urameshi and Inuyasha battle begin!!! HAVENT YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF TWO mean, loud-mouthed, fast right hook, guys, just went at it? Well here it is. I'll post soon promise ^_^ ~yume Hironode myonaka o_O 


	3. two angry men

Moi's note: Hiya. Well, I got absolutely bored, so I figured, well heres, another stori!!! Absolute craziness. I'm gonna put myself into the stori. Only, well, not as an author, but character. So watch out!!! And, um, kenshin. That's all I'm saying for now. Mwuahaha. ~Yume o_O  
  
Tears that wont come Two Angry Men  
  
"Spirit gun!" came a shout over the rush of air of Inuyasha.  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan shrieked, looking over her shoulder at the black haired boy who was standing there, pointing his index finger in the air.  
  
A blue light erupted from his finger, and Inuyasha was sent hurling back ward.  
  
"Dammit! I missed." Yusuke said in disappointment.  
  
"Wha.Wha.WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????" Inuyasha screamed, shaking his head, crawling back.  
  
"Hey, she looks familiar." Yusuke said, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stirred, and gently placed a hand to her cheek where Inuyasha had touched her.  
  
"Who is that, anyway?" Koenma asked from behind Botan.  
  
"Hiding behind a girl?" came Inuyasha's voice. "How pathetic. Whats in his mouth? That blue thing."  
  
"Humph. I know where we are. I'm not that old, but I do know we're in the Sengoku Jidai. The time were demons and humans lived together."  
  
"Peacefully?" Botan asked hopefully.  
  
"Not in your dreams." Came a voice behind Sango. A man dressed in a black and purple cloak stepped over Kagome.  
  
"Why, hello Miroku. Pulling a Myoga on us, are you?" Kagome said lightly, before standing up.  
  
"Oh! I know you!" Kagome said loudly, backing up. "You tried to beat up my little brother for his money."  
  
"Oh. I, uh, did?" Yusuke asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Yes! I remember! Yusuke Urameshi!!!" Kagome shouted, sounding mad.  
  
"Um, which one was your brother?" Yusuke asked, placing his arms behind his head.  
  
"You jerk!" Kagome shouted, placing her hands into fists.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" asked a small fox like creature, jumping up onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Shippo." Sango said, griping her boomerang with both hands.  
  
"A kitsune." Koenma said in awe, stepping out from behind Botan.  
  
"Like Kurama?" Yusuke asked, sounding unhappy.  
  
"A little." Koenma said.  
  
"What the hell is going on? How did you get through the well?" Inuyasha asked, moving over next to Kagome.  
  
"Um. I don't know." Koenma said. "We're really in the past.."  
  
"What do you mean 'what is going on'!?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Who are you? Are you future people like Kagome? And what was that blue thing?" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"That was my attack. Very unlike your blind leap through the air to attack a girl." Yusuke said coolly.  
  
"What? Oh, well, she could have been a demon, for all I knew."  
  
"Well, what are you? A mutt?"  
  
"EXSCUSE ME???" Inuyasha shouted, baring his teeth.  
  
"Finally, someone got it right." Came a voice from behind the whole group.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome shouted in happiness.  
  
"Ah. no. Another dog." Yusuke said sadly.  
  
"What was that, human? You dare place me in the same group as dog turd?" Kouga asked, swiveling his feet to face Yusuke.  
  
"Well sorry. A canine is a canine, no matter how dumb." Yusuke said.  
  
"That, erm, didn't make any sense." Kouga said.  
  
"All it means is that I'll kill the human first!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping at Yusuke.  
  
"Sit!!!" Kagome's voice rang out through the small clearing.  
  
Almost everyone, except for Kagome and Koenma, and Inuyasha, of course, were on the ground, rolling with laughter.  
  
"Why'd you do that wench??" Inuyasha asked, his words coming out a blur through the ground.  
  
~!~ Back in modern times, Around Higurashi shrine  
  
"Are you sure they were going here?" Kurama whispered, looking down into the dark well.  
  
"That's where the Ogre said he had last seen them. Then the screen showed them following someone down the well. and he said the never came back up." Hiei said. "Peculiar." He rubbed a hand along the darkness.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Kuwabara said, jumping down.  
  
Kurama and Hiei waited patently and happily for the thud of hi body to hit the ground, but the sound never came.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Kurama asked, putting a leg over the rim.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Hiei asked, leaping straight over.  
  
Both disappeared over the well.  
  
~!~  
  
"Um, Inuyasha." Kagome asked, peering over the red and white form that was the hanyou.  
  
"What? I'm laying. So you don't have to sit me anymore!" he shouted.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said politely.  
  
A slight thud.  
  
"Well, thank you, who ever you are." Yusuke said, smiling. He ran a hand through his black hair.  
  
"Urameshi!" came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh! Kurama!" Botan shouted. "Hiei! And.uh, Kuwabara."  
  
"Don't forget me!" said a voice from behind all of them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kurama glared, balling his hand into a fist.  
  
It was Yume, the girl who had a serious crush on Kurama.  
  
"How did you all get through the well?" Sango asked, eyeing Kurama. Gods, was he cute.  
  
"Back off! He's mine!" Yume said, noticing the same thing.  
  
"He's not yours!" Hiei argued.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose he's yours?" Yume asked, looking to the small fire demon.  
  
"Well you claim him, you insufferable human!"  
  
"Small Chicken man!!!" Yume shouted back.  
  
"What?" Kouga asked, over their shouting.  
  
"I'm confused." Inuyasha said, standing up.  
  
"Doggie!!!!" Yume shouted, and rushed over at dog boy. She grabbed his ear, and pinched them. Kuwabara did the same thing with the other one.  
  
"Off!!" Inuyasha shouted, growling.  
  
"He's evil." Yume told Kurama, in a whiny voice.  
  
"I cant believe this." Kurama mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
Kagome and Sango stood near him, breathing on him.  
  
"Hiei, you have competition." Yusuke said.  
  
"What?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kouga said miserably together.  
  
"I'm bored. where am I?" Yume asked, looking around.  
  
"Whats going on?" Miroku asked.  
  
Pure, total, blissful confusion was an aura that surrounded them.  
  
~!~ moi's note: for those of you that were confuse with the beginning, its coming up, where some VERY EVIL HAPPENS TO THEM ALL. Yes, I totally forgot about that. Hey, everyone makes mistakes, right? ~yume 


	4. Kenshin?

Moi's note: Hey, um, some people really liked it, huh? Well, glad you liked it! Kenshin. Hehehe. How will they get back? Watch! Well, read, that is! And keep reviewing, so I don't feel so lonely. Yes, that's about it. ~yume  
  
~!~  
  
Yume leaned back, the old hut being leverage.  
  
"So. What are you guys, anyway?" She asked, referring to Inuyasha and Kouga, who were both throwing each other evil glares. They ignored her.  
  
"They wouldn't let us in because of you, dog turd!" Kouga finally shouted.  
  
"What?! Kagome didn't want to let you know what was going on!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"No way! What fantasy world are you living in?" Kouga asked sourly.  
  
"Um, guys.." Yume said tenderly. She knew why Kagome and Botan and the old woman had told her she couldn't come into the hut and listen. It was because she was. a newbie. She had only just met the whole gang, apart from Kurama, about.. Five minutes ago.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, you should just go back to your wimpy dog pack!" Inuyasha was shouting.  
  
"Hey, guys." Yume said pleadingly again.  
  
"My pack is WAY better that your stupid sword!" Kouga replied just as angry.  
  
"Compared to what?!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!!!" Yume finally overcame their voices.  
  
"Huu.." Inuyasha said, twitching his lower eyelid.  
  
"We have sensitive hearing, you know." Kouga informed her weakly.  
  
Yume flicked an impatient hand through her red hair. "YOU COULD PROBABLY HEAR THEM IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP!" She stomped her foot into the earth.  
  
Sure enough, when everyone craned their necks to hear, faint whispers of words played in their ears.  
  
"Told you so, baka's." Yume complained.  
  
"Shhh!" both said, putting this fingers to their mouths.  
  
Yume fumed.  
  
Then, an idea formed in her non-too happy head.  
  
~!~ Everyone except for Yume, and the two canine demons, hung around in Kaede's hut, looking non too happy  
  
"Kagome, I don't understand." Miroku said, looking at their new visitors.  
  
"They came from the well. They just need to get back." Kagome tried to explain.  
  
Then, a loud noise vibrated throughout the entire hut.  
  
"What the.?" Yusuke whispered, being the first out the hut.  
  
Yume was on the ground laughing, while Inuyasha was on the ground, and Kouga laying a few feet away.  
  
"What did you do now.?" Kurama asked, massaging his temple.  
  
"I called them names, them moved out of their way before they could.hit.me!!!" Yume shouted, in between bursts of laughter.  
  
"Do you now see what I live with at school?" Kurama asked, closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, my prince, are you ok?" Yume asked, moving down to look at Kurama.  
  
Everyone's eyes bulged.  
  
"My.prince?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Yume asked, venom in her voice.  
  
"That girl is plain evil." Hiei commented.  
  
"I'm afraid.." Botan whispered.  
  
"Wench!!" Inuyasha regained consciousness.  
  
"Excuse moi?" Yume shouted back.  
  
"Too.many.voices." Shippo held his head in his hands.  
  
"Prince? You're just being. hypothetical, right?" Botan asked.  
  
"Whats hypothetical?" Kuwabara asked, turning his head side to side.  
  
"Sigh What a fool." Sango remarked, still looking to Kurama.  
  
Yume pounced on her. "He's MINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
"Get.off of..me!" Sango shouted back, as they fell to the ground.  
  
"Get her, lady!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Sango threw Yume off, and a few feet away, at this.  
  
"Oh, how foolish of me. I'm Sango!" Sango held out her hand for Kurama, but Yume lunged at her so they fell back down.  
  
"Dude." Yusuke said.  
  
"Whats going on? The well, right?" Koenma took off in the direction of the well.  
  
"Gee, where's he going?" Yume asked, while holding Sango's head back away from her.  
  
"C'mon!" Yusuke shouted, running as Botan, Kagome, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Miroku followed.  
  
"You stay here, okay, Yume?" Kurama said as he rounded a bend of trees.  
  
"He.he spoke my name! MY ANGEL, WAIT FOR ME!!!" Yume shouted, taking after him.  
  
"Kirara! Lets follow! I have not yet gotten my revenge!" Sango hoped upon the fire cat demon, and they were off.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kouga.  
  
"Wouldn't want ya to miss the fun." Inuyasha hefted the wolf youkai upon his back, in pursuit.  
  
~!~ "Well, bye!" Koenma said, smiling. He waved, and jumped into the well.  
  
"We'll come to! Apparently, there's a weakness in the well somehow today. We'll follow." Miroku said, eyeing Botan.  
  
Sango was busy retaining herself from scratching Yume's eyes out.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Hehe. Just a suggestion!" Miroku laughed, looking around.  
  
"Okay! I'll follow them through, just to make sure everything's ok!" Kagome smiled. Yume noticed how she looked over Kurama when she said it. A growl escaped Yume's chest.  
  
"I'll be right back! Bye!" Kagome, and everyone else from the present times, jumped back into the well.  
  
~!~ Koenma had just climbed out of a familiar looking well. When he reached the top, he realized he was no longer in. well, not in Kagome's shrine.  
  
A short man with red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail gawked at him.  
  
"Uh.. Sorry!" Koenma jumped back down, cursing his ill luck.  
  
Yusuke had just landed onto the dry packed soil of the well, (A/N Wait.aren't wells supposed to have WATER?! Carry on) when a teenage form of Koenma crashed back on to him.  
  
Both fell to the floor, as everyone else appeared beneath them.  
  
"Move, baka! Stupid dummy." Kagome muttered, Kuwabara perched atop her.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Oh. whys it so dark?" Botan muttered.  
  
"We're in a well, remember?" Hiei said, his voice a growl.  
  
"Um.hello?" came a voice, as a head came into view over the top of the well.  
  
"Oh.my. I don't know him." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What?" Kurama cried.  
  
"Hi.my name is Himura Kenshin.what are you doing in our well?" the man asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Trespassers! And in our well! Are you mocking us?" a taller man, with his hands long and muscular, came into view also. "Sano, contain you're anger." the red haired man pleaded, pulling him back.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll rip them to shreds!" The man, Sanoske, rumbled.  
  
'I wish Inuyasha was here right now.' Kagome thought, gulping.  
  
"Attitude check." Yume said, scooting closer to Kurama.  
  
Kurama tried to get away, and they all scurried like rats out of the well.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanoske awaited them.  
  
~!~ Moi's note: If you do not review this I'll be sad! Was that good? I hope so. Because I'm having a 'helluva' good time writing it!! Thanks to everyone else FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! ~yume M. o_O 


	5. a revalationkinda

Tears that wont come again..  
  
~!~ Moi's note: Gee.. Kurama I love him.. He has red hair.green eyes.um, yummy yummy.. ~Yume M.  
  
Tears that wont come- a revelation  
  
"C'mon guys! Be FRIENDLY!!" Yume shouted. Everyone looked at her, thoughts stopped by her words.  
  
Yume noticed their unease.  
  
She threw her hands into the air, and started mimicking the preppy cheerleaders at her school.  
  
"Come on dudes, come on guys, tell me you're names, or I shall kill thy!" she said, whirling her hands above her head.  
  
Kurama fell to his knees. "Kill me now." He asked, looking to the red haired man with a sword, green eyes blinking.  
  
Kaoru nearly fell down.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin.you look like him!" Yahiko remarked, pulling on a lock of Kenshin's red hair.  
  
"His name is Kurama!" Yume shouted to Yahiko, his hair blowing with the force of her words.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted back.  
  
"That's for horses!" Yume yelled.  
  
Both raised a fist, when a flash of red grabbed her.  
  
"Oi, wench, I'm gonna finish you first." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha!!!" Yume shouted, and grabbed him around the middle, sighing.  
  
Kagome's eyes bugged, and she felt her head swirl.  
  
"Ahem." she uttered. Inuyasha gave her a truly petrified look. 'No, not the sit.' it said. But Kagome would have none of it.  
  
"SIT!" she shouted. Inuyasha fell to the dirt floor as Yume stepped back. "Hello, miss." Miroku said to Kaoru, grabbing her hands.  
  
"Here we go again.." Sango grumbled. Yume smiled, and bonked Miroku on the head.  
  
"Hey, stupid houshi! Whatcha think you're doing?" she laughed, as he fell.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, as he came flying out of the well. Kouga followed.  
  
"Whats this?" the confused wolf demon asked, eyeing the houses that stood before him.  
  
"My Bain of existence." Yume rumbled, dropping to her knees, bowing down to the house.  
  
"A dojo, dummy!" she finally snapped, once Kouga still kept his confused look.  
  
"Oh, so you know Aikido?" Sanoske asked, smirking.  
  
"Why, yes I do, sir!" Yume shouted, standing. Inuyasha grabbed her.  
  
"Wait! What about me-" Inuyasha was cut off when Yume hugged him once again. Kagome sat him, and Yume pranced away.  
  
"Of course I know it!" she boasted.  
  
"Ally-oup!" Kagome shouted, as she fell down into the deep abyss that was the well.  
  
No Kagome was there anymore.  
  
"Maybe.maybe she went back to her time." Kouga suggested, as everyone looked down into the well.  
  
"Hey. aren't wells supposed to have water?" Yume asked, pointing to the empty, dry well.  
  
"Good point." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei laughed, loud and evilly.  
  
"What now, toaster man?" Yume asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei broke his chain of laughter to ask.  
  
"Sorry, it just came out." Yume said.  
  
"Turret syndrome." Botan suggested.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!" Yume shouted, looking petrified.  
  
"I um.didn't." Botan said, as Yume shook her fist.  
  
Everyone except for the ancient people were laughing. They had no clue what it was.  
  
~!~ Moi's note: utter chaos! Now. Otakan! OTAKAN!!! I WANT THE OTAKAN!!! Well, I do.. Ignore moi, please.. I think I'm getting a cavity.. LOUSY, PIG STEALER! Sorry. ^_^ ~yume 


End file.
